Question: Subtract.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}6- 4.4\\\\ &=6.0- 4.4\\\\ &=60\text{ tenths} -44\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=16\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=1.6 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ $0$ ${4}$ $.$ $4$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{5}{\cancel{{6}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $4$ $.$ $4$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $6$ The answer $1.6 = 6 - 4.4$